harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harper Falls Second Episode; Anyssa's first appearance.
This marks the first ever appearance of one of the series' most enduring characters: Anyssa Rayburn. Last time on Harpers Falls, *''A group of girls rehashed the sordid history of Aileen's troubles; and one of them shoved Aileen in the pond.'' *''Dylan and Kip offered a peace branch, but Aileen refused it.'' *''The family met at a seafood restaurant.'' In the ornate office of Michelle Harper, she looked at some paperwork, that seemed to be piling up. She sighed, as she looked at her parent's pictures hanging on the wall. A tear came to her eye. She missed her parents dearly. Her mother, Violet, died peacefully in her sleep; while her father, Richard, died after a vicious argument with her niece Aileen, caused a stroke. Michelle never forgave Aileen or forgot. Meanwhile, she looked at a picture of her children, Sheila and Christopher, and then a wedding picture of Chris and his husband, Alex. They made a cute couple. Next to Chris and Alex's wedding picture, was a picture of her nephew, Dylan and his partner, Kip Langsberg. They were a handsome couple as well. It amazed her how Dylan and Rosemary were so nice and so sweet; while Aileen was such a nasty callous creature. Sometimes, I think I shouldn't have taken this job, Michelle thought, All it causes me is pain, and not to mention I have a bullseye on me because of Aileen! Meanwhile, her best friend, Marie Sanborne, came in. "Hey, chelle," she said, "Why don't you take a break from this insanity? I know a fabulous little spot in Boston that has a buffet to die for." Michelle grinned, "Excellent idea, my friend," she said, "I say, let's end work for the day!" Marie grinned back, "That's the spirit!" she said, "I talked with Dylan and Kip, they are going to pick up some things in Waltham; Sheila called me and told me that she and Julie are going to take a day trip to New York, Hannah and Rosemary went with them, a girls day out; Chris and Alex are at the mansion, watching things. So everyone is checked in." "Well, that is good," Michelle said, "what about Aileen?" Marie wrinkled her nose, "Who cares?" she said, "She may try to make another grab for the company." "And if she does," Michelle said, "she'll fail again!" Sheila Wainwright and Julie Wandsworth were driving down to New York; Hannah Anderson-Harper and Rosemary Harper were with them. It had been Sheila's idea to have a girl's day away, especially away from Aileen. Julie told them all what happened when that girl shoved Aileen in the pond. Sheila; Rosemary and Hannah all laughed at that memory. Julie also told them of Dylan and Kip's attempt to offer an olive branch, but she rejected it. "Poor Dylan and Kip," Sheila commiserated, "that took bravery to attempt to make peace, but she slapped them in the face." "Well, Dyl and Kip went to Waltham, to pick up some antiques for their house," Hannah said. "I never knew that they were into antiques," Julie said. "Oh yeah," Rosemary said, "Dyl and Grandmother shared that." "Cool," Julie said, "Well, it sounds like they are going to have fun." "Yeah, they will, and so will we," Sheila smiled, "we'll have a blast!" The four girls giggled, and off they went. Meanwhile, Aileen sulked in her room. Her stupid nerdy roommate, Anyssa, was out at a play; even that nerd was out and about and having a lot of fun. It galled her that she was rooming in a common dorm room with a stupid nerd like Anyssa Rayburn, while her family didn't have to room in the dorms. Although that stupid cousin Sheila roomed in the dorms because she loved it. Aileen looked at her roommate's insanely clean dresser, and it really angered her. She grabbed some of her roommate's clothes and tore them to shreds; she messed up her bed; and then locked her bedroom door! Aileen felt happier then. Not long after that, Aileen left the dorm; and Anyssa came home, she let out a scream when she saw her clothes shredded; her room a shambles and her door locked. "AILEEN!" she screamed angrily. "GET IN HERE!" Aileen sauntered in, and met Anyssa's angry look. "What did you want?" she said, bored. "YOU RUINED MY ROOM!" she yelled, "YOU GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I DON'T TURN YOU IN TO THE DORM MOTHER!" "I did what I wanted to, you stupid, pathetic little nerd," Aileen yelled, "when you are so relentlessly cheerful, you make me SICK!" Aileen then sauntered out, as Anyssa began to work on cleaning up. Fortunately, Aileen had the presence of mind to leave her closet be. All she did was trash some of her clothes, and messed her bed. That was the worst of it. However, she had to get Aileen for what she did. That would be for another day. What will happen next? *''How was the girls' day out in New York?'' *''Will Anyssa stick it to Aileen?'' *''How did Dylan and Kip's day in Waltham go?'' Find out more in the next episode of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah